


Losing It Over You

by Simorail



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole Haught, Iamsosorry, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, dorm partners, pleasedontHATEMe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorail/pseuds/Simorail
Summary: Nicole Haught fantasizing about her new dorm partner during a tiring finals week.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 276





	Losing It Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is the first piece of fiction I have ever written. I just really wanted to provide something to my fellow G!P Nicole Haught fans out there, so shoutout to you guys!  
> Sorry if it's not your thing.  
> English is not my first language so all the mistakes are mine, please go easy on me, I know it's not the best...!
> 
> Hope you like it, it is filthy... lol

Stressful. That's what it is... Almost constantly worrying about the future. What will she do after getting her degree, where will she live, is the training she is doing even worth it? Peaceful moments during final exams are rare, the only distraction she allows herself is going to the gym every other day. Doing the exercises with full concentration, giving her body the much-needed action after hunching over books and her laptop all day.

Going back to her dorm after, with the tingling feeling in her muscles calms her, all she can think about is taking a quick shower and relax, maybe watch a few episodes of her favorite series she keeps putting over because the murderous week with the exams.

During the walk home she wonders whether her dorm partner, Waverly will be at their shared room. The girl became her roommate a few months back when Eliza, her previous dorm mate left for the semester.

She must admit, it wasn’t an unwelcome change, the new girl is really sweet, keeps everything tidy around herself and they hit it off really well with each other. Who is she kidding, the brunette was pretty hot too…

Sometimes she finds herself staring at Waverly a little too long when they get ready at the same time in the morning. Watching from the corner of her eye as the other girl makes small preparations for the day ahead. She always feels like a creep when she realizes she was staring, but the brunette hasn’t seemed to notice yet, she only smiles back at her and tells her to have a lovely day…

With a sigh she turns the key in the door of their room, slowly opening it. There is dark inside, no sign of her dorm partner. She quickly switches the lights on, tossing her gym bag on the floor, getting rid of her running shoes in a fluid motion.

While walking to her bed, she starts to remove her shirt and searches for a towel to take to the bathroom with her. She finds it on the drying rack next to Waverly’s freshly washed clothes.

A smile forms on her lips as she pictures the brunette doing their laundry right before leaving. The image of the girl’s body bending over the rack, wearing one of her usual crop tops and tight-fitting jeans, carefully placing the items in their designated place stirs something low in her belly. She immediately chastises herself for such an idiotic daydream.

“Get it together…” she murmurs to herself as she rolls her eyes and quickly takes out a new towel from her drawer and heads for the bathroom.

Upon entering she instantly gets invaded with the scent of Waverly’s perfume, who sure just left a few minutes before she arrived, because the smell is fairly strong in the air. It doesn’t help with her situation though as she can feel herself harden in her pants due to the aroma reminding her of her hot dorm partner.

Her face flushes at the realization and she stumbles to the sink to splash cold water on her face intending to tame the quickening heart rate she apparently can also feel between her legs with an increasing intensity. She runs one of her hands through her red waves and lets the other wander south on her body to palm her hardening shaft under the thick material of her sweatpants.

She feels bad, getting an erection thinking about the girl who lives with her, but to her defense her week was extra tiring, filled with studying and worrying about exams with little to no time to herself.

Her reflection looks back at herself in the mirror as she sheds her sweatpants and quickly turns the handle in the shower, letting the water warm before she steps in. Looking down, her hardening cock is clearly visible through the thin material of her boxers and she shuts her eyes, tracing the outlines of her shaft with her fingers for a moment before she pulls her underwear down and springs herself free. The quiet moan she lets out can be barely heard over the sound of running water and she is praying that Waverly won’t be back for another hour.

The water clings to her wet hair as it cascades down her body and she grapples with herself whether she should take care of herself or just hope for it to pass. Rolling her shoulders, she decides to quickly handle the situation and never think of what happened ever again.

She’s half hard and her cheeks burn as she begins to stroke herself with tentative motions first. Pumping to full hardness she watches precome beginning to bead at the tip of her cock, swirls her palm over it and spreads it on the shaft. She alternates between quicker and slower strokes, fists her cock hard and works it with practiced motions.

She wonders whether Waverly masturbates when she is not home, how she does it, what she thinks of. She whimpers and feels herself swell further at the thought and lets her other hand wander down to cup and squeeze her balls while with the other she is still stroking her cock in a quickening pace.

After few minutes she leans her back against the tiles and starts to work with her hips too, moving her body along with her hands. Fantasies invade her mind about the brunette being there with her under the water, helping her to finish, kissing her, spurring her on.

“Oh God, fuck!” she moans, head tilted back as she thinks about the girl, cock throbbing while she bucks her hips up in her hands. The soap makes it slippery and easy to quicken the pace and she can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as she rubs her thumb over the tip of her cock with each stroke.

She bites her lips hard as she rubs herself to release and with a final thrust, her balls tighten and she comes, moaning loudly as her cum paints the dark blue tiles of the shower. She slumps forward and holds herself up with one hand, the other still pumping her cock as she empties. Panting, she waits few moments as the pleasure subsides and she slowly comes back to herself, cleaning her body and the shower walls and jumps out, reaching for the towel.

After dressing in her sleeping clothes, she slumps down on the bed, letting the air out of her lungs with a loud sigh. She’s definitely more relaxed now, some of the stress weighting down on her temporarily subsided, but she knows she shouldn’t fantasize about the brunette like this, so she tries to hide the memory somewhere deep in her mind, hoping she will be able to look the beautiful girl in the eye the next day. Running one of her hands through her red hair she sighs again.

“You got it bad, Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback appreciated! Thank youuu!


End file.
